


A Double Crossing Giver

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Gifted [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley reports the reaction of Maggie's 'gift' to Buffy. <i>-part of the Gifted series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Double Crossing Giver

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Double Crossing Giver  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/SG-1  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season four of BtVS and after "Upgrades" of SG-1. Takes place after "A Suspicious Gift."

Maggie Walsh frowned at her prized subordinate as he stood across the desk from her, the Atanik armband she'd sent with him still in his hands. It was _supposed_ to be attached to the Slayer's arm at this moment. Unfortunately, from what Finn was reporting, it hadn't been able to form the bond with her system required for it to operate. She stared at the armor for a minute, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

It had been the perfect plan; Summers would take the gift at face value, wearing it and seeing the temporary increase in her powers. With her trust firmly in Maggie herself and in the Initiative, she would do what work she could to benefit them, her inhibitions and judgment slowly falling away as the virus took hold of her. Then, at the height of the ordeal, Maggie would send the girl into a lethal encounter- and the armband would detach.

She had not counted on the natural immunities of the Slayer interfering. Perhaps she should have, given that details in the report from the SGC had stated the armband refused to bond with those who carried a symbiot. It was a fatal flaw…

"Dr. Walsh, Buffy- I mean, Ms. Summers wanted to know if more armbands could be procured for the others. Since you intended to give this one to her, I told her I would check."

Well, perhaps this could still turn to her advantage. The girl would be difficult to take out with the support network she had accumulated over the years. If Maggie could remove that network first- she would be much weaker.

"Of course," she smiled benignly, her thoughts already rushing through the work that would be required to obtain further samples. "We are happy to help Miss. Summers and her allies."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Finn grinned. "I'll just, uh. Take this back to her then."

"Hurry up, Agent Finn. You still have training in an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

He saluted sharply and made his way out of her office, clearly happy to return to the Slayer's side, and her frown slipped back into place as she picked up the phone to call the contact Maybourne had given her. He was far too attached to the girl. Hopefully, when the time came to dispatch her, it wouldn't be too much trouble. She would hate to lose him.


End file.
